


What a feeling to be right here beside you now

by Slowburnotptrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Full of fluff, domestic stydia, this fic is between 6a and 6b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowburnotptrash/pseuds/Slowburnotptrash
Summary: A big thank you to @lydiastxles & @stydiahasconquered ( on tumblr ) for helping me with this small fic.





	What a feeling to be right here beside you now

**holding you in my arms**

 

It’s afternoon, Stiles and Lydia are up in his bedroom, Lydia is helping Stiles with packing and as they pack item by item, her heart sinks, because his room is starting to look like how it looked when he got taken away from her, it feels like she is losing a piece of herself as his room gets emptier with each second And she just wants to turn around and be selfish and tell him to stay with her, But she loves him and wants the best for him, so instead she swallows her words and tries to think about the fact that this time he will be away but _safe_.

Stiles while he empties his closet, asks her if she wants to go out with him to get groceries, when his question get answered with silence he turns around to find her sitting on her knees in front of his suitcase, folding his jeans with a frown on her face.

It takes him a second for it to click in his mind because his dad told him about what happened to his room and he also mentioned his encounter with Lydia. So Stiles walks to her and take his clothes from her hands.

“Let's take a break,” he tells her as he leads her to his bed.

They lay in silence, Lydia laying on top of Stiles, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

Stiles knows that in moments like this- moments where she gets triggered from remembering that he literally got ripped away from her grasp and she spent 3 months without knowing if he is dead or alive- he tries to do anything to reassure her that he is real and with her, so this time he holds her so close against his body and slides his hands under her crop top, the warmth of his palms against her cold skin soothes her and gives her the comforting resources that she needs.

He hears her inhale before hearing her soft murmur, “I will miss you.”

“I will miss you too. So much.” He tightens his hold on her and press kisses on the side of her head.

They stay in bed holding each other for hours. Stiles loosens his hold on Lydia when he hears her soft snores in his ear, he couldn’t help but smile. They have been spending the nights together almost everyday since he came back, and whenever he brings the fact that she snores too, she always denies it. He kisses her shoulder before he gently lays her on her side of the bed and covers her with a blanket.

With one last loving glance at her sleeping, he gets off the bed and kisses her cheek tenderly before he goes to his desk.

Hours later. Lydia wakes up, reaching for the solid warmth that she got used to have next to her whenever she wakes up. She opens her eyes, frowning and slightly annoyed when she notices that she is alone in bed.

When She hears keyboard keys repeatedly being pressed, she lifts her head off his pillow to find Stiles sitting on his desk with his chin propped on his hand.

She carefully gets out of the bed, and when she reaches Stiles, she hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek before nuzzling her nose against his neck.

“Hey, you’re awake!” He says cheerfully.

She hums and he could feel her smile against his neck.

“Did I wake you?” He asks her softly, reaching to caress her arms that are around his neck.

“No. What are you doing?”

“Come here.” She sits on his lap and he wraps his arms around her middle, pulling her against his chest. “I was in the middle of making this. It’s not finished yet.” He gestures for her to look at the computer screen.

He rests his chin on her shoulder as she skims the screen. “This is your classes schedule, I thought you alreadyـــ Oh.”  Her face softens when she realize what he is doing.

“I… Just thought that maybe making a schedule with all the my classes and the days I will probably be free in, weirdly will make the whole long distance thing easier. Like here for example on 24th of September it will be a Thursday, I will have two classes from 9 AM till 1 PM, so I thought after I finish my last class I can pack my books and clothes and get my ass in the nearest flight to stay with you for a couple of days.” He kisses her shoulder before he adds softly, “So to sum up, this is filled with all the days that I can come to visit you and I also made sure to have at least four hours free everyday so we can face time. When I am done, I will print you a copy.”

One seconds later he feels Lydia soft hands grasping his forearms, “I still don’t understand.” She mutters quietly, her voice cracking a little bit.

“Hey I can explain again, don’t worry.”

“No. I… I don’t understand how I always think that there is no way to fall more in love with you but you do things like this and I just...” She pauses, trying to find the right words.

_You’re the love that Allison described._

_You’re it for me._

Maybe she will spend a lifetime trying to figure out the right words that will describe the love she holds for him, but for now she sticks with “I love you a lot.” That holds so much more meaning to both of them.

Stiles presses his lips on her shoulder blade and let his lips linger there for a while. “My dad once told me that everyday he fell in love with my mom all over again, even when she was sick and wasn’t herself, somehow his love always kept growing for her more everyday, and I feel the same way about you. Everyday, since I knew what love was, I fell more in love with you and I am still falling and don’t think I will ever stop. I keep finding new little details in you that makes me love you more and honestly I find it terrifying and exciting at the same time.”

Lydia turns her head to meet his eyes. The tear that escapes her eye doesn’t go unnoticed by Stiles. “I don’t mind spending a lifetime falling in love with you.”

Stiles sends her one of his softest smiles, cradling her cheeks, his thumb stroking her cheek bone, wiping the tear. “God. I love you.” He mutters breathlessly as he gently pulls her down to meet his lips.

When they pull back, they share a sweet smile before Lydia rests her head on his chest, one hand is holding his in her lap while the other is resting against his heart.

“Thank you for keeping a place for me in your heart and loving me,” Lydia whispers softly. She can feel his heart beating so fast under her palm.

“Thank you for letting me love you.” He kisses her forehead.

They stay in each other arms for a while, staring at the screen. Somehow Lydia feels lighter as her eyes linger on the days that she will have Stiles all to herself. 

Lydia breaks the comfortable silence, when she suggests, “when I get my schedule can we do the same?” She looks up at him.

“Of course we can.” He brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses the top of her hand. “Do you want to help me with finishing this up? He suggest.

“Yeah. let's be fast, we need to get groceries and cook something for your dad before he comes back.”

“We need to feed that big guy, don’t we?” He jokes and it emits a chuckle from Lydia.

“Yes. because if we don’t, he will order something unhealthy and we don’t want that.”

“Okay, time to get our asses to work.”  

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @lydiastxles & @stydiahasconquered ( on tumblr ) for helping me with this small fic.


End file.
